Ryoma , Sakuno and Zombies
by black.angel0202
Summary: its the post apocalyptic world and Ryoma a lonely boy who likes being alone has lost all of his hopes on the world , somehow finds himself falling in love with a girl named Sakuno who still believes that world can go back to just the way it was. will their love story survive in a world filled with death and zombies? rated M for theme, and references to sexual act.R&R!
**RYOMA SAKUNO AND ZOMBIES**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 **SUMMARY- its the post apocalyptic world and Ryoma a lonely boy who likes being alone has lost all of his hopes on the world , somehow finds himself falling in love with a girl named Sakuno who still believes that world can go back to just the way it was.**

 **will their love story survive in a world filled with death and zombies?**

* * *

 **authors note- a something new i tried, its gonna be short (maybe a two short) read and let me know!**

* * *

It's the post-apocalyptic world.

Some disease started out in the year 2020 because of a virus, and it spread within ten years. Scientist did try to find some cure for it but the rate at which the disease spread was much faster than the rate at which scientist could reason out why this was happening in the first place.

The symptoms were loss of appetite, paleness, mental disability, sluggishness, loss of memory, and primary senses not functioning properly including reflexes, speech or awareness about the surroundings.

Most important of all, cannibalism.

Yes, the thirst to eat another human being.

Yes in other words, the disease led to the creation of 'Zombies'

But there was some hope to it too, some people were actually immune to the disease. They couldn't catch the virus and would not be affected by it even if they got bit by one, scratched by one or came in direct contact with the infected person, but that doesn't mean they were immune to being food for the flesh eating monsters. Another ray of sunshine was the fact that the animals were all extinct-all type of creatures from insects to whales, couldn't survive the virus and they died because of it.

So there won't be any zombie cats or zombie dogs in this story.

Only a boy named Ryoma Echizen from Japan who is about twenty two years old.

He was once a famous tennis star in the country, competing for all type of international exhibition matches at the age of seventeen but things went downfall when he became twenty and found that his parents and his close friend (who was his neighbour Horio) had become zombies. He had to go through the horror of killing his parents because his dad who had an ' _I am a father and I know what's going to happen_ ' instinct made him promise to end their lives then living as such horrible beasts. His father had killed his mother and Ryoma had killed him.

He had to go through all of that alone.

He had to learn how to use a gun, a knife and other weapons that could kill a zombie alone.

He is still going through all of this alone.

But he didn't mind, he was a lonely boy even in his childhood, as his main goal in life was tennis. His best friend was a cat who died first and his human best friend Horio who turned into a zombie when they were nineteen. He was killed by one of the other immune humans as Ryoma couldn't kill his best friend even though he was noisy and irritating. He had gone through a lot of depression and torture when he had killed his own father and he did not want to go through that emotional turmoil again.

When Horio became a Zombie, Ryoma stole a car and Ran as fast as he could. He found Horio's dead body twenty days later when he had gone for hiding in his old school. The building was clear when he stayed there for a week, and it was stocked with food, water and other basic necessities including guns, ammo, knives etc.

You see there was a group of Zombie fighting extremists who called themselves the "zedas" who killed every zombie they would find, keep manufacturing necessary food, guns, ammo and clear buildings living visible marks that they were there any surviving human being can take shelter. The zedas were well established all around the world and their main goal was to bring back life on earth just the way it was before the epidemic.

They had a group of five to six scientist who are working hard on finding a cure, they had soldiers who wouldn't blink an eye to kill anyone, they had farmers who would produce as much food as possible, doctors- which were rare as they were the first ones to die in epidemic, some very few nurses, some teachers, scholars etc.

All these people were found and gathered in hope that they could somehow try to make sure the human beings don't go extinct.

Ryoma found himself surrounded by 'zedas' again.

"You should join us Echizen" said the leader of Zedas in Tokyo, Tezuka.

"No thank you" Ryoma replied picking up his AK 47 and a bag full of ammo which he found in an abandoned store house a week ago, "you know I work alone"

"It's not about working alone you dimwit, it about staying alive and staying with people who might actually give a fuck" said a curly haired boy who was called Momoshiro.

Ryoma frowned at him.

"Just … please come with us, you really don't have to be alone for this…" said a guy who had his hair up in top knot who was called Oishi.

"Don't care…" Ryoma said and he started walking away from them.

"You BRAT!" shouted Momoshiro.

Suddenly a red haired man who was called Eiji, a man with bronze hair who always had a weird smile called Fuji stood in front of him.

"I am sorry that we have to do this…" Fuji said and suddenly someone hit Ryoma in his head and everything went black.

* * *

Ryoma slowly woke up in a bed with a huge pain in his head. He found that he was in a weird old tarnished room and was only lit up by an incandescent lamp.

Ryoma's eyes searched for windows and he couldn't find any.

"Dammit" he muttered to himself.

"I see that you are awake…" said a guy with silky blackish green hair who was called Kaido.

"I see that you have kidnapped me again…" Ryoma sighed, still lying on the bed looking at the ceiling fan that rotated very slow making a weird noise.

"We had no choice, and this time we have made sure you won't run out on us…" said Kaido.

Oh yes, this wasn't the first time they had kidnapped Ryoma like this. Ryoma didn't understand why the Zedas had an obsession with him. He didn't want to be a part of Zedas, he didn't want friends, family or just anybody. He was happy travelling alone, fighting off zombies and trying to survive. He didn't need other human beings. Ryoma didn't believe that the world would be back to being the way it was. He believed in a few years Human beings would go extinct and he didn't like the false hopes the Zedas believed in. He just wanted to stay far from this.

"I am going to go and call others, we have something important to talk to you about…" said Kaido as he left the room and locking it from the outside.

No sooner did Kaido leave, Ryoma got up and started searching the room for some sharp object that would get him out of this place. He searched for a pin or a knife or just a shard, anything that would help him get out of this room.

But it was all in despair. This time the Zedas were really prepared for him. The room was thorough clean. Last time Ryoma escaped by unlocking the door with the help of a metal wire which he found in a lamp. Ryoma never backed out of a challenge and he hated to loose.

He looked at the bulb. Maybe if he could break it.

But how is he going to achieve that?

Oh yes! Just smash it against the wall!

But minute he touched the bulb his hands burned and he started shouting in pain.

"Are you stupid?" he heard a female voice. He turned in the direction of source, still clutching his hand in pain and saw a girl who looked like she was as old as him standing at the door staring at him in disbelief.

The girl had long auburn hair which was tied in two pigtail, she had eyes that matched her hair and her face had this elegance but it dwelled with sadness. She was thin, who wouldn't be in this apocalyptic world? But there was something about her that made Ryoma stare at her longer than necessary and for a minute he forgot about his burnt hand or the door that was open and his window of escape!

"I said… are you Stupid?" the girl asked him again this time with a frown that snapped Ryoma out of his curiosity and the pain came rushing in. he saw her closing the door and someone from outside locking it. Ryoma cursed under his breath, he just lost an opportunity to run from this place!

The girl hurried inside the room, made Ryoma sit down in the bed, took out some creams and bandages.

"This might sting a little bit" she said as she took Ryoma's hand and applied some cream.

Ryoma let out a small hiss in pain and he closed his eyes.

The girl gently wrapped his hand in bandages and she examined it once more making sure she did a fine job.

"Now, remove your shirt…" she said in a firm voice.

Ryoma almost fell of the bed… what did she say again?

"WH-what?" he asked her in disbelief, his voice hardly audible.

"Remove you shirt mister, I need to examine your wounds" she said again and Ryoma stood up from the bed, moving as much away from her as possible.

"I don't want you to do anything, leave", he said coldly and the girl frowned.

"I need to make sure you don't have injuries and I need to make sure you don't show any symptoms of the virus…" she said standing up and walking closer to him.

"Stop! You won't do anything like that… I just want to get out of here…" he replied.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she shouted.

"Why can't you just understand I don't care!" he replied back.

Suddenly the girl pounced on him and Ryoma fell flat on the floor. She sat on his hips, straddling him and tried to remove his shirt.

Ryoma was embarrassed because this is the first time any girl had ever been this close to him, no this was the first he was close to any girl or even interacting with one. Yes he was a famous tennis star with good looks and girls would swoon over him but he didn't care about them and always gave them cold looks. Eventually his fan club gave up on him except a few exceptions who were just persistent. But other than that, he never felt the need to talk to any girl.

He was astonished that this girl would even do such a thing and pissed off that the girl just couldn't get a clue.

He started slapping her hand away and she just wouldn't listen.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" said Eiji, who was standing at the door along with Momoshiro, Tezuka, Oishi, Kaido, Fuji and Momoshiro.

The girl suddenly turned red as a tomato and she got up as fast as possible and started acting very weird.

"It's not what you think…" she stuttered "he was being very adamant about it, I was just trying to check his wounds…"

Ryoma scoffed as he got up and Sakuno just frowned at him.

Fuji laughed inaudibly and all the other guys except Tezuka were smiling at her.

"It's okay Sakuno… we know you won't do anything like this… that also with a stranger…" said Oishi as he comforted her.

 _Sakuno… so that's the name of this girl_ , Ryoma thought.

"Sakuno, I think it's better you come back later to check on Ryoma's wounds…. Right now he might be a little busy..." Tezuka said and Sakuno nodded at him and left the room closing the door behind.

"Why do you people keep bringing me back to the zeda's headquarters when I clearly told you to leave me alone!?" Ryoma shouted at them.

"We will come right to the point, we need your help" Momoshiro said.

"For what?" Ryoma asked him.

"We believe that there is an antidote that can help in curing the virus in one of the secret labs that the government used to own before the epidemic, and we need your help to get to that lab" Kaido said.

"Do it yourself…" Ryoma scoffed.

"We would have but we need someone like you in the team, you have a record of killing every zombie you have encountered and that also in first try…" Fuji said with a smile.

"And the lab… it is filled with zombies and its deprived of any electricity, so no light…" said Tezuka

"So you have to go in blind…" Ryoma completed his sentence.

"Our friend Takahashi had gone with a team of seven and he hasn't returned, he was one of our best soldier in the field…" said Eiji with a sad smile.

"It's suicide! Why would I even want to help you with this?" Ryoma asked them.

"We would leave you alone and you can do whatever you want to…" Kaido said.

"But why me? Last time I heard you guys were the best on the field" Ryoma said.

"Yes, but last time we checked, you were the best one too…" Momoshiro said with a scoff that made Ryoma smile.

Ryoma thought about it hard. They just needed him to kill some zombies and not gather around and talk about life before the virus or sit by the bonfire singing songs and talking about what they would do when the world becomes normal again… it was just to kill some zombies.

"Fine… I will do it… I mean who doesn't like killing those monsters? But after this I don't want any association with Zedas and you have to stop kidnapping me like this!" Ryoma smirked.

"And….?" Fuji asked him with a curious smile.

"And what? What else does he want?" Momoshiro asked Fuji.

Ryoma smirked again "I want the big guns…"

"WHAT NO! You don't even want to be part of Zeda and you are the youngest among all of us… we are not giving you the big guns!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Done… take Ryoma to the eating area… I don't think he will try to run now..." Tezuka said

"Tch. Whatever…" Ryoma said.

* * *

"I am coming with you! I want to come with you!" Sakuno shouted to Tezuka. All the men were prepared to leave for the next day but Sakuno wanted to tag along with them.

"No Sakuno… I am sorry... You can't come!" Tezuka told her coldly.

"My parents made that antidote and I know in and out of the lab thoroughly even with my eyes closed. You have no clue whatsoever where the antidote is so please let me come with you, I swear to god I won't be in your way" Sakuno pleaded and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are one of the rarest people who knows a little about medicine and your life would be in grave danger… we can't risk that… you are more like a sister to us…" Oishi said

"But she does have a point, we have no blueprints of the building and we are going in blind… we would be needing her help to get that antidote…" Kaido said.

"Are you SERIOUS! We can't take her… she doesn't even know how to handle a gun…" Momoshiro shouted and Ryoma scoffed and everyone gave him a scorn.

"I will take care of her… we need her help if all of want to come back alive!" Fuji said and everyone hesitated for moment looking at Sakuno.

"Fine but Sakuno… remember when I ask you to run… you run... When I ask you to stay… you stay… you must obey my orders no matter what alright? If you disobey you would not only get yourself killed but someone else may also die because of you… am I clear? "Sakuno nodded to Tezuka "here take this… use it only when you are alone and you think a zombie might be nearby…" Tezuka said handing her an M9 hand gun.

"Fuji will teach you how to use it alright? I just hope you don't have to…" Tezuka whispered as he flicked her hair behind her ears and for a moment looked at her which such tenderly affection, like from a brother admiring his sister.

Ryoma just stared at her and his thoughts drifted to how her hair looks and what would it be like to touch it but it soon came to an halt when she looked at him and gave him a scoff.

 _what was her problem?_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Ryoma asked as he looked at the high storey building that was shaped like a dome and had no windows or doors whatsoever.

It just had one opening in the front and all the seven men and one woman stood two kilometres away from it, looking out for zombies.

"Are you sure there's no electricity in this place?" asked Kaido

"Well… there are backup generators but I don't know if it will work…. Only a very few dim lights worked from that…. My parents did not believe that they would have any problems… so they didn't take extra measures if something were to happen… plus the funds from the government for the lab where low … they couldn't afford proper backup generators…" said Sakuno.

Ryoma looked at her and noticed how she tried to hide her pain when she talked about her parents. He wondered about what happened to them during the epidemic.

"My mother would probably be inside… as a zombie….." Sakuno whispered, a tear ran loose from her eyes.

Momoshiro touched her shoulder and Fuji ran a hand behind her back comforting her.

Sakuno smiled at them and thanked them silently for comforting her.

"Okay… so… listen…" Sakuno said as she took a stick and started to draw a rough blue print of the dome.

"This is where the antidote is…. It's right in the centre of the dome stored in a vacuum glass door…. And in the basement there are generators and if someone goes there and tries to switch on the lights… we won't be that blind and you can still find a way in. there is only one way in and one way out… I told the same exact thing to Takashi, that dome had more than fifty people working in it and we can expect more because you know how much zombies like dark place and the probability of finding zombies inside the basement would be nil as there is a huge metallic door with a wheel type lock that would only open when you rotate it enough and there is no way that the zombies would have figured that out…" said Sakuno

"So the plan is… we take you along with us with Fuji and Ryoma being your guard… we split… we give you fifteen minutes Sakuno… Fuji and Ryoma will be there with you, go to the basement… switch on the generators and we kill all those fucking bitches alright? Once you have shown us the room where the antidote it… you and Fuji get the hell out of here okay? And others …. I want you all to stay back …. And I hope the new comer won't make us regret taking him along with us" said Momoshiro looking at Ryoma.

"As long I get to kill them. I don't mind… it would be a great challenge wouldn't it?" Ryoma replied with a smirk.

"I might think you are not a bad guy after all…" said Momoshiro, patting Ryoma on his back.

"mada mada dane.." Ryoma said that made Momoshiro frown at him.

"So let's go… get your guns ready!" shouted Tezuka and everybody just smirked, taking their guns out.

* * *

"Run you idiot… we have to go to the basement room!" shouted Ryoma, at Sakuno. There were more zombies than expected and the men were too less. Ryoma was in front of Sakuno and Fuji behind her. They made sure none of the filthy creatures came even five feet close to her.

"ITS THERE!" Sakuno shouted and they spotted a metallic door.

There was a metal wheel in between and Sakuno tried to turn it around but it was jammed.

"HELP ME!" she shouted in desperation. Ryoma scoffed and put his gun down for a moment and helped Sakuno turn it around.

"Could this be any more jammed…" Ryoma shouted at her as Fuji kept killing the zombies that surrounded them

"Shut up! Now push as hard as possible" she shouted and they pushed the metallic door open.

"Any minute now…" Fuji said as he fighting off the zombies alone.

"Yes! Let's go!" Sakuno shouted and Ryoma took his gun and went in with her but as Fuji was going to come in, a zombie suddenly pounced on him and he was taken down by a bunch of zombies.

"FUJI NOOO!" shouted Sakuno but Ryoma held her back and he closed the door immediately as he did not wish any of the zombies to follow them.

Sakuno kept screaming and crying, hitting Ryoma for stopping him.

"No! We have to go back! Please! FUJI IS GOING TO DIE!" she screamed and she cried. Ryoma didn't know what to do, he had never comforted anyone crying. She kept hitting him again and again calling for Fuji.

So he did what he thought was the best, he hugged her and she kept fighting him but his hold on her was too strong and Sakuno hugged him back crying desperately on his shoulders. Ryoma touched her hair with his bandaged hands and tried to calm her down. Her hair was really soft. He liked the way it felt in his hands.

"Fuji is dead… you can't do anything about it… but we have to switch on the generators if you want the others to live Sakuno…" Ryoma said slowly and Sakuno suddenly jumped off him, wiped her tears and went to find the switch for the generators. The Room was very quiet and they could only hear themselves breathe.

But Ryoma was on guard. They could never risk it. You never know when you could find a zombie and this weird lab had so many of them.

Sakuno found the switch and switched on the generators

Suddenly the small room lit up and Sakuno screamed.

Ryoma stood behind her and pointed the gun to the zombie that stood in front of Sakuno.

"Mother…" Sakuno whispered as she gulped and tears came rolling down her eyes.

"Don't move Sakuno…" Ryoma whispered. The zombie stood still in front of Sakuno, all pale and looking at Sakuno just as a tiger would look at his prey before killing it.

"Don't move…" Ryoma repeated again, trying to take a steady aim at the zombie. It was too close to Sakuno and he had to make sure he shoots the zombie right in the head for an instant death.

Ryoma let out a small breath.

The Zombie attacked Sakuno but Ryoma shot it down before it could even touch her.

It lay on the floor and Sakuno was in absolute shock.

"MOTHER!" Sakuno shouted but Ryoma took her away from the dead zombie to the metal door. He held on to her with a tight grip. This poor girl was going through so much and he couldn't believe he just shot down her mother. That why he didn't like interacting with other human beings. All this… these emotions… feelings… it was too much for him to bear.

He looked at her. She was silent and she didn't protest against Ryoma grip on her. She was mumbling to herself and all Ryoma could do was stare at her.

"She must have hid here when the others became…." Sakuno started talking to herself in shock, "but she must have figured out she wasn't immune to it…"

Ryoma cupped her face to stop her from speaking but he didn't expect her to start crying when he did that.

"I am sorry for killing your mother… but we have to go… the antidote…" Ryoma said and Sakuno nodded clutching his hands that was there in her face and she tried to stop herself from crying.

She put her forehead on Ryoma's and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Ryoma didn't know what to do, he was never fond of talking to girl, never touched a girl or was he ever close to one.

But Ryoma had this feeling from the bottom his stomach. Like he wanted to protect her so badly and he hated the fact that she was in so much pain.

"I am going to open to door now and all I want you to do is cling on to my back, I will kill all of them and you have to stay behind my back!" Ryoma said and Sakuno nodded.

Ryoma opened the doors and Sakuno put her hands on his shirt, keeping herself close to Ryoma. Ryoma gave her a piece of chewing gum "eat it, it will help" he said and Sakuno immediately took it.

Ryoma went on a shooting spree, this time he could see his targets thanks to the dim lights from the generators and was angrier than ever, avenging Fuji's death even though he was not his friend.

damn this cruel world!

* * *

"There are too many!" Oishi shouted killing the zombies.

"But at least we got the antidote…" Tezuka replied.

"I miss Fuji so bad!" Eiji shouted "he would have enjoyed this…"

"Okay... Here is the plan… we can't obviously kill all of them… but we can have a run for it... I want everyone to split into a group of two… Ryoma you're with Sakuno and Run as fast possible, once you are outside go in which ever direction you want and keep running until you are safe, then when everything calms down ,try to find your way back to the base alright? Inui is outside with some soldiers to create a distraction… Ryoma! I want you to take Sakuno and Run as far possible. Keep her safe Ryoma! And come back to us eventually with her!" Tezuka said and Ryoma nodded at him as he took Sakuno's hand into his and she looked at him giving him a nod.

"On the count of three…" Tezuka said and everyone gulped.

"RYOMAA!" Sakuno shouted around the forest and no one was around.

"RYOMA!" she shouted again and this time she started crying in agony.

When they ran outside… and Sakuno and Ryoma split up from the group. As they kept running, they encountered some more zombies. Ryoma told Sakuno to Run and keep shouting his name and he would eventually catch up with her. Sakuno was hesitant but Ryoma told her to run!

Now here she was… all alone, shouting for Ryoma.

"Well…well…well… what do we have here… a girl lost alone in the woods?" said a man who looked very rotten and distraught, along with him two other men who looked like him.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" he said and three of them kept coming close to her,

Sakuno panicked and removed the M9 that Tezuka gave her and pointed at one of those men.

They all started laughing at her and Sakuno shivered but she kept aiming her gun at them

"Leave me alone… or else…" Sakuno said as she looked at those men. These men were the men who recognised themselves as the lone wolfs, there were the psychotics or the criminalists who turned out to be immune to the virus and they hated the zedas. They were selfish and believed the saying 'finders keepers, losers weepers' very much, literally. They only cared about surviving and many of them were perverts.

"Or else what?" one of the guy said

"Or else I am going to kill you!" Ryoma said as he stood behind those men.

All the three men turned around with their guns out and Ryoma shot down two of them. The third one managed to shoot Ryoma on his shoulder before Ryoma could shoot him. Ryoma cried out in pain.

The third one was going to shoot him again, aiming his gun as Ryoma's head.

"RYOMA!" Sakuno shouted and suddenly she found herself shooting the third one right where his heart was. Sakuno immediately put her gun down and was in a state of shock. She had killed a man!

She couldn't believe it! She had shot a man, killed him!

But Ryoma's cry of pain woke her up and she ran to him.

"It's okay Ryoma …" she said as she kneeled down next to him clutching his face "I am there... you are going to be fine... this might hurt a little bit…" she said as she put her fingers inside the bullet wound removing the bullet out and Ryoma shouted in pain, making Sakuno cry.

"It's only going to hurt for a while… the bullet just hit your bone … which is good…. The pain will go away Ryoma" she whispered crying to him and the last thing Ryoma saw before fainting was Sakuno's face which he thought was very beautiful.

* * *

 **hope you liked it!**

 **2nd chapter would be published soon**

 **preview for second chapter-**

 _When Ryoma woke up he found himself in a room that was lit up with candles one dim lamp._

 _His left shoulder shot with pain and he saw that it was bandaged properly._

 _He looked around and Saw Sakuno sleeping, only her face on the bed but her body was on the ground._

 _Ryoma involuntarily reached out to touch her hair and Sakuno responded to his touch which made him retreat his hand._

 _He slowly got up, even though the pain was shooting in his hand and picked up Sakuno somehow and made her lie in the bed._

 _Ryoma could feel that he was heavily dosed with anti biotics, but he ignored all of that and he stared at Sakuno._


End file.
